


He's My Everything

by lavenderlotion



Series: Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Incest, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Incest, M/M, Melissa is a cool gal, Mentioned Sexual Content, Moving In Together, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Peter is rich, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, peter is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: They're horribly co-dependant so Stiles does the only thing he can think of. He asks Peter to buy them an apartment.





	He's My Everything

When Stiles finally came back for Christmas break during his first year at college, he was near hysterics. Being away from John was _hard_ and seeing him for only three days over thanksgiving was _not enough_. He was tired, he was sad. More importantly, he was fucking lonely. So when he saw his dad at the airport, sign in hand he didn't even think about it. Just continued to walk towards the man as tears steadily fell down his face. When he finally got close enough he collapsed into his boyfriend, his entire body shaking as he cried, his sobs swallowed into John’s chest.

He stood there for a while, revelling in the safety that John’s arms provided.

“Come back with me.” Stiles asked. John just nodded, pressing a hard kiss to his sons head.

That night they made slow love to each other, John buried deep inside his boy, holding him and rocking in gently even as Stiles cried.

In the morning, Stiles pointed out that they were horribly co-dependant, and well, John couldn’t argue.

He also couldn’t say he minded one bit.

It wasn’t news to either of them.

The next morning the first official day of his fourteen day stay (he was literally staying as long as he possibly could) John went into work to finalize some of his retirement that Stiles still did not know about and Stiles drove to Peter’s. In the last month they’d gotten exceptionally closer, closer than Stiles had ever predicted. He wasn’t some crazy, murdering psychopath - in fact he had never been. The man lost his whole family, spent six years in pain and _alone_ and _packless_ and no fucking wonder he went crazy. Apparently being brought back to life and having a pack again did a lot for one's mental health. Also, as Peter reluctantly agreed, having _Stiles_ meant a lot.

Since his senior year when Stiles started dating some unknown person and literally kept it from an entire pack of werewolves (best part about dating your dad is that he _already_ always smelt like his dad (Derek had asked him once why he smelt so _strongly_ of him, and he just said he was having nightmares again and his dad would hold him, which shut everyone up really fast)). Having his Spark also really helped. When they first got together their physical relationship didn’t get passed a whole lot of making out, hours of cuddling, the occasional rutting and even rarer hand job. When it did happen though, using magic to erase the scent was easy enough.

But he had and Peter got closer. They formed this strange but wonderful pseudo Uncle/Nephew relationship that both Stiles and Peter were beyond grateful for, since well, neither of them had much family left. So when Stiles let himself into Peter’s apartment he wasn’t nervous, per se. He was definitely more nervous about John than Peter.

As predicted the whole thing went well. There was a lot of cuddling and pack scenting and more cuddling, and when Stiles finally asked Peter agrees instantly. Peter then pulled his laptop onto the couch with them and began looking for way nicer apartments that Stiles could have even imagined. You see, living so far away from John was not really an option at this point. His magic had been going crazy, acting up and rarely responding when he wanted it to. The only time it had been calm since he moved away was the few days he visited on thanksgiving.

Stiles tried to protest the pricing of the apartments but Peter was having none of it, insisting that he was obviously going to come and visit them so they had to have three bedrooms, master a guest and a study/office of some sort. Honestly Stiles just let Peter handle it. He was only eighteen, what the hell did he know about renting (Stiles, I am not renting you this apartment. You will buy and own it for the next four years and can then either live in it or sell it and move).

When Stiles finally left, hours later, Peter had bought an apartment. Apparently when you were _‘infinitely rich’_ buying apartments over the phone from a town hours away was a possibility. Plus Peter was going out the next day to make sure everything had worked out and also furnish it (It will be my Christmas present to you). Stiles had hugged Peter for a long time.

* * *

Walking through his front door to see his Dad sitting at the kitchen table wasn’t exactly comforting. The man looked rather grim, a seriousness he usually didn’t hold inside the house was firmly on. It made Stiles gut twist a little. He was sure it wasn’t anything bad. Hell, everything had been going pretty good in the last year. Well, almost a year since they had gotten together. Stiles just sat beside John at the kitchen, grabbing the man's hand in his and looking at him, trying to make eye contact.

Just as Stiles opens his mouth to ask what's wrong John blurts out, “I quit my job so I can move closer to you.”

And Stiles, Stiles just laughs, settling himself on his boyfriend's lap and pressing kisses to the man's face, gently running his hands through his hair, “Peter bought us an apartment near campus. Three bedrooms. The master has an ensuite and then there’s a second bathroom. The kitchen is huge and I’m going to cook _all_ the fucking time.”

“Really?” John asks his boy, voice _so_ hopefully Stiles kisses him again.

“Yeah! He’s furnishing it as a gift!”

“We’re going to be living together.” John breathes out, kissing Stiles back.

“Babe, we’ve been living together since we started dating. Like, since the very first day. We bought a bed together.”

“Stiles,” John says, voice light as he laughs, “This means I can take you on dates. Hold you hand outside of our fucking house.”

And that? That makes Stiles laugh again. Bright and loud and he kisses John, pulling the man to his feet and dragging him up to aforementioned bed.

Oh yeah, they’re totally having celebratory sex.

They have another round after Stiles shows John the apartment.

* * *

They tell Melissa on Christmas. Like every year she’s at the Stilinski’s for a late breakfast. Scott isn’t there this year, spending it instead with Allison and her family. Stiles honestly doesn’t care since merely a few hours ago he had some awesome morning sex. Besides, Peter is there as well.

Actually, Peter is how they tell Melissa since he says, “So John, when we move you up I’ll have you co-sign everything so it’ll be in your name as well, incase anything happens.”  
“Peter, I can’t tell you how much this means to us. To me.” John says, a little emotional and wanting to just grab Stiles’ hand. However the confused look Melissa was sending John helped to remind him that no, he couldn’t. Not yet.

“John?”

“We’re moving!” Stiles exclaims, bright and happy as he just settles in Peter’s lap, hugging the man tightly, “And it’s all thanks to my amazing, wondering pseudo Uncle!”

Peter just laughs, hugging Stiles back and planting a kiss to the boys forehead, smiling softly at John.

“Peter generously bought me and Stiles an apartment near Stiles’ school. We’ll be leaving in the second so Stiles has enough time to move out of his dorm before classes start back.”

And Melissa, bless her beating heart just nods. She stands, grabs her keys and calls, “Stiles c’mon. We have to go get boxes. How the hell you plan on having this place packed up in seven days is beyond me, but you better get to it!”

When they’re finally gone and it’s just Peter and John, Peter says, “So you quit your job for him?”  
“Peter, that boy is my whole world. I love him more than I’ve ever loved anyone.” John declares, meeting Peter’s eyes.

Peter deflates, relaxing back into the couch, “Good. He’s clearly head over heels for you, I just needed to know it was mutual, not just some fetish.”

“Oh god no!” John exclaims, “I’ve never - god no. Only Stiles. Ever only Stiles.”

Peter just hums at that and they return to a comfortable silence. When Peter offers to help with the move and John readily agrees. If this man cares for Stiles as much as he does, how could john not take a liking to him.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY!  
> always love writing these two! i have a few planned out for the future, and i honestly just love this series so much guys! ah!
> 
> PLEASE GIVE MY PROMPTS AND REQUESTS  
> ill write almost anything for these two, and it's always so so so so so helpful!!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
